


Take Care of Her

by Saphira99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, i was just sad so i wrote this, im new at writing, is this how tags work idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira99/pseuds/Saphira99
Summary: After Mustafar, a now broken Anakin goes to see if Padme is really gone.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 9





	Take Care of Her

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted my writing online and this is just a short little drabble that I wrote like 5 minutes ago after listening to star wars music. if anyone does read this don't go too harsh on me 
> 
> also, my shift key is broken sorry if things aren't capitalized

It can’t be true, I was supposed to save her

He told me she wouldn’t die

Why isn’t she alive

His vision grew clouded even behind the sleek mask yet no tears dared to fall. His gaze dropped down at where his hands should be but in their place were someone else’s. These were the hands that killed her, not his. He couldn’t have. the stranger's hands clenched and dropped to his side, hanging limply like a broken branch. 

he heard a voice behind him, saying something that he could not hear.  
“-aboo, we shall begin our assault soon if you wish to see her for yourself. To see how you destroyed her.” He swung around, blood boiling and heart racing. He took a step. He hit the ground with the stranger's hands outstretched to break his fall. He knew this feeling, the feeling of wire woven into his flesh. A white hand came into view and he had to stop himself from jumping back. The hand’s finger lowered beneath his chin and raised it up so that he could see who the voice belonged to. Yellow eyes pierced through the shadows of a hood. 

“Did you hear me, Vader?”

He didn’t remember this planet to be so loud. 

The screams and blaster fire faded out though, once he reached the marble stairs. Even the squelching noise of his boots colliding with the wet ground turned to a whisper. 

A lone man stood across him, shaking because of the rain or fear, he could not tell. 

He ignored him

“You- you can’t be here!”

The other man was pushed to the ground

Did I do that?

His breath caught and the warning lights in his mask began to flash

so it is true

She looked so peaceful

Her hair was full of flowers, like the flowers in the meadow all those years ago

And her stomach was rounded, full of a child who would never see the world

Maybe it's a good thing though, who would want to see a world like this?

A world without her. 

He turned away, so as to not feel it anymore.

The man was still cowering in the corner of the courtyard

“Take care of her.” 

Vader then turned away, never to return again.


End file.
